


Give and Take

by sonicdrift2



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Spoilers for the end of Steamworld Dig 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Dorothy ponders something, staring out at the shattered earth.





	Give and Take

The planet was in pieces. 

Dorothy stared out the tiny rocket ship’s window, her expression unreadable. Rusty’s weight was crushing her side, but she found she didn’t care. Her arm was hooked around his torso, holding him up. She hadn’t broke contact with him since the minute she had pulled him out from that horrid machine. 

He’d passed out a few minutes after the rocket had launched, and Dorothy saw fit to let him rest. He twitched in his sleep, causing the bot to tear her eyes away from the burning, cracked remains of their planet. Rusty’s metal reflected the inferno of the planets exposed core. Dorothy let her eyes unfocus as she watched the light dance across his face. 

How could she have been so stupid? Everyone warned her about the shiners and she’d gone and trusted them anyway. This whole thing was her damn fault. The destruction of the planet, the displacement of all these bots, and Fen...

The subdued chatter of the bots from El Machino broke her reflection again, someone had said her name. 

“—found her friend, huh? That’s good. At least she got him before—“

She tuned them out. Was it worth it, to gain a friend but lose one in the process? Rusty twitched again, this time making a small rumbling nose. The corners of Dorothy’s mouth turned up, he was snoring. 

No, she hadn’t lost a friend. She’d find them. Fen was still out there waiting for her. She wouldn’t let them down. After all, now she had some extra help.

**Author's Note:**

> I got both the SWD games and didn’t put my switch down until I finished them, I had to write something for it.
> 
> GOD these games are so underrated this fandom is so tiny right now I hope more people play them soon!!!


End file.
